


Sam Samantha Winchester

by Destielschild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward!Cas, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Supportive!Dean, Team Free Will, genderfluid!Sam, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielschild/pseuds/Destielschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a girl day, cue awkwardness and lots of hugging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Samantha Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I consider myself a genderfluid person, so this reflects my personal experiences with gender fluidity only. Hope you like it! It's my first Sam-centric work.

Sam takes a deep breath, smoothing her skirt in the mirror, turning around to pull at the hem. It's been a while, but today is a girl day and she's going to glam up.

She'd shaved her legs, arms, and face that morning, happy to be free of hair once more, and painted her nails the same shade of blue as her skirt.

Bending to pick up her duffle beside her, she zips it open and dumps the contents onto the brown sheets of the bed. Dark red lipstick and a pair of her mother's heels are laid aside to wear.

There isn't much left of her mother's, most was lost in the fire, but after John passed away, she was surprised to find he'd kept some things of hers in the impala.

The pearl necklace is the finishing touch, something Dean had bought for her birthday last year after she'd tearfully spilled everything. Her fingers brush across it lovingly as she takes a last look at herself.

With her hair pulled back in a short ponytail, loose white t-shirt, and cerulean blue skirt fixed and secured, she heads out of the room.

Dean sits in the main bunker area, hand running absently through his hair as he pours over a book about werewolves. His brow is creased in concentration, but he's stirred by the click of Sam's heels on the hardwood, eyes widening in mild surprise as a smile breaks onto his face.

"Hey Sam." His voice is gentle as he gets up to embrace his younger sibling. Sam opens her arms to embrace him, loving the safe feeling she gets when she does, and when Dean finally draws back, his gaze lingers on the necklace.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I bought you. See, now we match." Dean's fingers dip beneath his collar to pull out a familiar object. "I still wear this, day and night you know."

"I know." And that's all she can manage, swiping at her eyes indelicately. "Thanks jerk, now you've made me cry."

Dean throws his head back in laughter, grabbing his beer from the table and heads towards the stairs. "That's because you're a girl, bitch."

Sam huffs, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, throwing him her patented bitchface. "Dean, how many times do I have to explain this. I'm genderfluid, and also, that's sexist."

Dean lifts his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever Samantha." Halfway up the stairs he turns around. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Cas is dropping by in about ten minutes."

Sam feels her stomach drop. _Cas is coming?_ She hasn't told Cas yet, and though she's confident he'll be kind, a niggling doubt sticks in the back of her mind. Dean, fluent in Sam, shoots her a hopeful look.

"You and I both know Cas. He'll be cool with whatever."

Sam hopes he's right.

 

\---------------

 

Ten minutes later Sam is sitting at her laptop, tapping her fingers on the desk, and trying to focus on the news article in front of her when she hears a telltale swoosh from behind.

"Sam have you seen-" Castiel's eyes widen as he takes in her appearance. He blinks a few times and Sam flushes bright pink.

"Castiel, I can explain."

Cas is already standing in front of her, hauling her out of the chair and into an awkward embrace.

"Sam, there's no need. I've met people like this before and I just wanted to say you are so brave and you have nothing to be ashamed of and-"

"Castiel"

"I'm here to support you no matter what and if you want me to use different pronouns just say so-"

"Cas-"

"I'm sorry if I looked offended before, I was merely surprised-"

"Cas!"

Cas stops babbling and takes a deep breath, stepping back and throwing a rather sheepish look at Sam.

"It's alright Castiel," she says, chuckling at his enthusiasm, "And yeah, I guess it's never come up, but I'm genderfluid."

Dean walks in, patting Cas's shoulder as he makes his way toward Sam, slinging an arm around her.

"It's complicated but it's not. I'll have days where I'll wake up and feel different. Most days are boy days, but some days, like today, are girl days." She flips her hair as if to emphasize her point. "Pronouns are he/him/himself and she/her/herself on the according days."

"I understand" Cas says, squinting and tilting his head to the side.

Without another word, he scoops up Sam's hand in his smaller one, and bends down to place a light kiss on it.

"Okay okay enough with the chick flick moments." Dean interrupts, grimacing and pushing by both of them in an attempt to get to the kitchen before he grows lady parts. "I'm making burgers!"

Sam smiles to herself as she walks beside Cas, trailing after a very loud, very hungry Dean. 


End file.
